


In It Together - JonAdam Prompts

by Graceaphine



Category: Hidden Agenda (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Adam has #datbooty, Adam is stronger than Rominski will ever be, Adults swearing, All adults are assholes in this pretty much, Antitrust AU!, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Child Abuse, Death, Everyone Else Regrets Everything, F/M, FelicityXBecky, Fluff and Angst, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I prolly shouldn't say that considering he is 8 years old in most of these buuuut, I'm Going to Hell, It's true tho, JonAdam, Kids Swearing, M/M, Murder, Orphans, Past and Present, Physical Abuse, Rape, Screw Rominski, Sexual Abuse, The Author Regrets Nothing, The adult parts are set with Finn as 26 years old and Adam as 24 unless stated otherwise., The childhood parts are set with Finn as 10 years old and Adam as 8 unless stated otherwise., The poor sinamon rolls, by the way, cross dressing, physical child abuse, prompts, sexual child abuse, spoilers obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Graceaphine
Summary: "We've seen some shit together...makes you close."They went through much worse than shit but at least they had each other.





	1. Getting Lost Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is literally nothing on this ship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Finn sneak out of the orphanage to try and get the police to help them. 
> 
> Really, they should've known better than to trust anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGES:   
> Finn: 10  
> Adam: 8

“Are you sure you know where we’re going?” Finn asked his friend as they weaved themselves past two trees.

“Of course I do.” Adam replied, holding the hand drawn map he and Finn had created after stealing LeMay’s phone while he was beating another child’s head against the wall.

Finn noticed Adam’s hand which wasn’t holding the map hug his chest slightly as his shoulder trembled and water dripped from his hair, clothes and body. Standing underneath the small, black umbrella Adam had stolen for him, Finn frowned and said, “You’re gonna catch a cold standing in the rain like that.”

“I like the rain.” Adam insisted, ignoring the fact that raindrops were literally falling from his hair into his dark, empty eyes, “It feels nice.”

“I’d like to see how ‘nice’ it is when you get a cold from standing in the middle of it like an idiot.” Finn said, extending his arms and motioning for Adam to lean on him for body warmth.

“I’m not cuddling y-” Adam began but Finn cut him off by grabbing Adam’s arm and pulling him closer.

Adam yelped as his head was shoved into Finn’s chest. Adam’s pale skin felt like ice against Finn’s. “H-How are you so warm?” Adam asked.

“I’m not wet.” Finn replied, smirking slightly as Adam leaned closer into his embrace, “And here I thought you didn’t want to cuddle me.”

Adam’s cheeks turned red, causing Finn’s smirk to widen. “Yeah...well…I suppose it’s not as bad as I thought it would be…” hiding his red face from Finn, Adam added, “It feels…nice.” 

While Adam wasn’t looking, Finn grabbed his hand, causing Adam to stare at him with wide eyes. “Come on, let’s keep going. The police station shouldn’t be that far away from here, right?” Finn asked.

“Yeah, just around this corner, I think.” Adam said, not looking away from their entwined hands.

Surely enough, Adam was correct and they soon found themselves at the local police station. “I can’t believe this actually worked.” Finn said, both amazed and excited.

“Told you it would. We can finally get someone to do something about Rominski and those other bastards.” Adam said, eyes shinning with happiness.

Finn frowned, slightly, and asked, “But…What if they ignore us like they did when we tried to call them?” 

“Finn, we’re covered in bruises, cuts and…marks…Of course they have to believe us.” Adam replied before opening the door to the station.

“I…guess you’re right.” Finn said, following Adam despite the growing feeling of doubt he felt. 

Walking up to the officer who was handling the front desk, Adam said, “Um, excuse me?”

The man looked up from his newspaper and asked, “What do you want, kid?”

“We’re from the Las Palmas orphanage. We need your help. Father Rominski and the orderly there abuse the children there.” Finn said.

“Oh?” the man asked with an amused grin, leaning forward in his seat slightly, “And who exactly is this orderly?”

“Frederick LeMay. He beats us while Rominski….” Finn trailed off, unable to say it.

“Well, sounds to me like you boys are telling a load of bullshit.” the officer said.

Finn and Adam stared at the officer in both anger and confusement. How could the officer deem them to be lying without conducting any investigations? “But we can prove it! We have wounds all over our bodies from them!” Adam exclaimed.

“But can you prove that Rominski and LeMay caused those wounds?” the officer asked.

Finn and Adam both fell silent at that. The officer smirked at their silence and said, “That’s what I thought.”

“But isn’t it your duty to at least investigate?” Adam asked.

“Only if there’s evidence or reason to.” the officer replied.

“You-...You can’t just leave us like this! These dozens of kids at the orphanage getting abused on a daily basis!” Adam angrily hissed.

Sensing his friend’s rage, Finn gently grabbed Adam’s arm and said, “Dude, let’s just go.”

Adam looked at Finn and frowned, “But…” 

“Yeah, run along home. It’s way past your curfew anyways.” the officer said.

Adam gave the officer one final glare before allowing Finn to drag him out of the station. Once outside, Finn asked, “Well, now what?” 

“I-I don’t know. I can’t believe the police...they didn’t…I thought they would at least do something but they didn’t care at all!” Adam said.  
“Rominski is a priest, right? Maybe he’s in close ties with the police or something.” Finn said.

Adam punched the door of the police station angrily and screamed. “Why don’t they believe us? Why doesn’t anyone help us?” Adam asked, tears of frustration rolling down his face.

Finn gently laid a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “I don’t know why they won’t believe or help us but what I do know is that we’ve only got each other so we have to stick together.” Finn replied.

“But we don’t have anywhere to go. Rominski is going to find us sooner or later…” Adam said.

“We’ll just have to keep running so he’ll never be able to find us.” Finn said before taking Adam’s hand, “Come on!”

Adam smiled at Finn’s enthusiasm and said while handing Finn the map, “O-Okay.” 

The boys ran back into the sea of trees and kept running, not completely sure of where they were going, for what felt like hours. “Soo...do you know exactly where we are?” Adam asked.

“Umm…”

“‘Cause you know that we’ll need to be near stores, water sources, etc.”

“Umm…”

“You do have the map, right?”

 

“...Maybe…”

Adam raised an eyebrow and asked, “You lost it?”

“...”

Adam sighed and placed a hand on his forehead, “So basically, we’re lost.”

“Yeah...I may not have thought this through too well.” Finn admitted.

“No fucking shit, Sherlock.” Adam said, clearly not amused, “Let’s keep going and try to find someplace safe.”

“Okay, but first I need to piss.” Finn said.

“Go over there and do it, I don’t want to hear you peeing.” Adam said, arms folded.

“You gonna be okay on your own?” Finn asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Adam said, sitting on a tree stump and motioning for Finn to go.

Despite his hesitation, Finn eventually did as Adam said. However, as soon as Finn was out of ear shot, a cloth was placed over Adam’s mouth and nose. Despite his surprise, Adam instantly knew that the cloth had clorophome on it and held his breath. Adam reached up and dug his nails into the person holding the cloths hand and pried it away from him enough to scream, “Jona-”

However, the cloth was quickly placed back on Adam’s mouth. Adam did his best to hold his breath but the hand not holding the cloth snaked down and began to rub his penis, causing Adam to gasp and moan in surprise, inhaling the clorophome in the process. A sudden wave of drowsiness hit Adam as he tried desperately to stay awake. The rubbing of his crotch made it increasingly harder to hold back his gasp and moans which caused him to inhale more and more of the clorophome. Adam’s vision began to blur and he faintly heard people talking. There was only one voice Adam heard that he cared about. The voice belonged to Finn. “Jon...a...than....” Adam whispered before passing out.

Finn had come back to the sight of Adam being drugged by Rominski. As Adam’s head fell limply against Rominski’s chest, Rominski pulled out a knife and held it to the young boy’s throat. “You two have been very, very naughty. Come back to the orphanage with me quietly and I might consider sparing your precious Adam.” Rominski said.

Finn gritted his teeth, not wanting to give into Rominski and knowing Adam wouldn’t want him to either. 

But Finn couldn’t let any harm come to Adam.

“Fine…”


	2. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam unintentionally flirts with Finn...Finn digs it more than he lets on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGES:  
> Finn: 10  
> Adam: 8 
> 
> Set sometime after chapter one (although I guess you could see it as before chapter one too).

“Hey Finn?” Adam asked, looking over at his best friend who sat next to him.

“Yeah?” Finn replied, looking up at his friend.

“What does kokoro mean?” Adam asked.

“Why do you ask?” Finn asked, eyes shining with curiosity.

“I saw it in a manga. They were calling their friend that.” Adam replied.

A manga...so it must be some Japanese word… “Let me see the book.” Finn said.

Adam looked confused but handed Finn the manga nonetheless. “It’s on this page.” Adam said, flipping the pages to a page where the two best protagonists were sitting at a bench in the park. 

The words were in English so it wasn’t hard for Finn to figure out what was going on. The protagonists were flirting in the scene, Finn guessed. Adam had never been the type to catch onto these kinds of things. “Is it a thing friends call each other?” while Finn was deciding whether or not to tell Adam the truth, Adam asked, “Can I call you that?” 

Finn paused at Adam’s second question, not because he had to think of what to say like with the first, but because it took a moment for him to realise what Adam meant. As soon as he did, though, Finn started laughing hysterically. “What?” Adam asked innocently, eyes flickering in confusion.

“Nothing, it’s just-” Finn began, but cut himself off with his own giggles.

Adam punched Finn’s arm in annoyance, causing the latter to laugh more. “Seriously, what!?” Adam asked.

Finn grinned and kissed Adam’s cheek as he whispered, “Kimihabokunomono.” 

“W-What?” Adam asked, face dark red.

Ignoring Adam’s question, Finn stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Adam a blushing mess in his confusion. 

Years later, the two would eventually cross paths again. Partners in crime and partners for life. 

With his lover pinned against the wall, Finn whispered, “Kimihabokunomono.” 

Adam smiled and replied, “Boku no Kokoro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter but the next few will be longer.
> 
> TRANSLATION:  
> \- Koroko means "heart".  
> \- Kimihabokunomono means "you're mine".  
> \- Boku is the male version of "I".  
> -no means "'s"


	3. Patching Each Other Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particularly rough time with Rominski, Adam suggests something that becomes pleasurable for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGES:  
> Finn: 10  
> Adam: 8
> 
> Set directly after chapter one.

“I’m sorry, Jonathan.” Adam quietly said, the first words he had spoken since Rominski had caught them sneaking out of the orphanage. 

“It’s alright.” Finn said, trying to get off the floor only for his arms to give out, causing him to fall into his own blood.

“It’s not alright. I never should have gotten you to run away with me...I should have known the police wouldn’t help us…I was naive and you got punished for it.” Adam said. 

“Stop.” Finn said, placing a finger on Adam’s lips, “I chose to go with you, didn’t I? It’s my fault I’m here, not yours.” 

Adam stayed silent but the look in his eyes told Finn that he still blamed himself. Adam stared at the drops of blood forming under Finn. “You’re bleeding…” Adam said.

“Huh?” Finn asked.

Adam pointed to the blood. “Oh. That.” Finn mumbled, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine. I’ll just try and patch myself up later.” 

“You won’t be able to reach back there.” Adam argued.

“I’ll figure something out.” Finn said dismissively. 

Adam did not look impressed with Finn’s futile attempts to brush off his injuries. “Jonathan...You literally have blood dripping from within your ass crack. How the heck are you going to get your huge ass hands in there to clean the blood?” Adam asked.

Finn rolled his eyes and said, “I’ll just not clean that part.” 

“Dude...That’s disgusting.” Adam said, giving a scowl of disgust.

Adam got up suddenly and began limping out of the room. Finn followed him with his eyes, watching Adam with confusion. “Where are you going?” Finn asked.

“I’m going to go ask Catherine to give me stuff to clean you up with and when I come back, I’ll help you clean it up.” Adam replied.

“Wait, what!? Wouldn’t that be a bit weird since we’re both guys?” Finn asked, face flushed with a blush.

It wasn’t a matter of Finn being uncomfortable with Adam touching him - the opposite, actually - it was just weather or not Adam minded or if he was just doing it for Finn. “Maybe to everyone else but I don’t care what they think.” Adam said.

Right before Adam left, Finn called after him, “Wait!”

Adam stopped walking and turned to look at Finn, concern in his eyes as he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Can...you not tell Catherine...why you need the stuff?” Finn asked.

“Sure.” Adam answered before leaving. 

As he waited for Adam to come back, Finn tried to use his pants to stop the bleeding himself, however like Adam predicted, this proved to be quite the challenge. “Come on!” Finn said, growling in annoyance as he accidentally scratch himself with the button on his pants.

“Ah! Fuck!” Finn cursed, throwing his pants across the room in frustration. 

“Stupid Rominski! Stupid orphanage! Stupid police! Stupid society! Stupid Adam for being the only one to...care…” Finn said, sighing before continuing, “I guess that’s what I love about him…”

Finn jumped as the door creaked open and Adam walked into the room carrying cotton buds, wipes, towels, band aids and some lotions. “I’m back.” Adam announced as he bent down next to Finn. 

“That was quick.” Finn said, “You...didn’t hear what I was saying, did you?” 

Adam raised an eyebrow and started cleaning up the blood with the wipes. Finn gritted his teeth at the sensation of Adam’s hands on his butt. “Uh, no? What were you saying?” Adam asked.

“That you’re a loser.” Finn replied with a cheeky grin.

Adam matched Finn’s grin and said, “Aw, don’t talk about yourself like that.” 

After finishing wiping the blood off of outside of Finn’s butt, Adam picked up a cotton bud and said, “I’m going to need to spread your cheeks apart to stop the bleeding so...this might hurt a bit.” 

“It’s alright. Can’t be any worse than what we’ve already suffered through, right?” Finn said.

Adam didn’t reply and slowly spread Finn’s butt cheeks apart, trying to use as much care as possible. Finn hissed in pain, his anus still throbbing from the abuse sustained. “I’m sorry…” Adam said, cringing at Finn’s groans of pain.

Quickly locating the cut, Adam pressed a cotton bud against it. Finn whimpered softly, flinching. The bleeding soon stopped and Adam took away the cotton bud and cleaned up the remaining bloodstains with a wipe. “Is it finished?” Finn asked.  
“Catherine gave me a lotion to use to stop the cut from becoming infected. I won’t put it if you don’t want me to. I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.” Adam said.

“Fuck it, just do it.” Finn said, after a moment of hesitation. 

In all honesty, Finn had no idea why he agreed to the lotion. He was positive that the lotion wouldn’t work or was necessary but for some reason, the feeling of Adam’s hands gently rubbing him up and down was...appealing. 

Adam nodded in affirmation and picked up the bottle of lotion, squirting it onto his hands and rubbing them together. “I’ll try to make this as gentle as possible.” Adam said.

Adam placed his hands on the lower half of Finn’s back and asked, “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” Finn replied.

As Adam’s hands began to move down and massage his anus, Finn felt himself relax at Adam’s touch, surprised that he felt pleasure rather than pain. It almost made Finn want to ask Adam to keep touching him. Adam’s finger accidentally brushed against a particular sensitive area, causing Finn to moan the other’s name. As soon as his name escaped Finn’s mouth, Adam froze. Finn heard a soft, surprised gasp as he looked over at Adam to see the other boy’s face dark red. Adam quickly went back to massaging Finn but was unable to get the blush off his face. Once the lotion was on, Adam dried the wound and placed a band aid on top of it. “I’m done.” Adam said, moving away from Finn’s backside.

“Thanks.” Finn mumbled before sitting up.

“Does it feel better now?” Adam asked.

“A lot better, actually.” Finn replied before noticing a long cut on Adam’s chest, “You should probably get that patched up.”

“I’ll be fine.” Adam said, “I’ll just do it later.” 

“Do it now. Otherwise it could get infected.” Finn said.

Adam sighed and said with a roll of his eyes, “Fine.”

As Adam reached for a band aid and tried to open it, he accidentally cut finger on the side of the band aid’s wrapper. “Ow!” Adam hissed, sucking on his finger to stop the bleeding. 

“Oh shit.” Finn cursed before quickly grabbing a cotton bud, “Here, let me see that.”

Finn pressed the cotton bud against the cut on Adam’s finger. Once the bleeding had stopped, Finn gently wrapped a band aid around it. The cut was only small so Finn assumed Adam wouldn’t be needing the lotion. “Thanks.” Adam said, feeling slightly embarrassed as he wasn’t usually the type to ask or accept the help of others.

“No problem.” Finn said before grabbing a wipe, “I’ll do your chest wound for you too while I’m at it.”

Despite his obvious embarrassment, Adam didn’t pull back as Finn moved in closer and pressed a wipe against Adam’s cut, cleaning it. Finn had never patched someone else up before so he was mostly just doing whatever Adam did with him. After using a cotton bud to stop the bleeding and cleaning up the remaining traces of blood, Finn grabbed some of the lotion. This would was deeper and bigger than the one on Adam’s finger so it would probably need the lotion. Rubbing the lotion onto his hands, Finn rubbed it onto Adam’s chest. Adam yelped at the stinging sensation and figited uncomfortably. “Stay still.” Finn said, “I can’t rub it in if you’re moving around.” 

“But it hurts!” Adam whined.

Finn held Adam from the back of his head and held him still as he gently pulled him closer. Their faces were centimeters apart and Adam’s face turned scarlett yet again. It took a lot of will power to hold back his blush as Finn massaged Adam’s wound and to control his heart from beating a hundred beats per second. Finn noticed that Adam’s breathing was heavy and he suddenly felt super warm. Finn smirked and leaned in closer, just to tease Adam. Adam’s face turned darker as he tried to calm himself down. As soon as he was finished, Finn pulled away, much to Adam’s relief. “There. Done.” Finn said.

“Good, now we can get out of here.” Adam said as the two stood up.

“You know,” Finn said as they began to walk out, “You should blush more often. You look really cute when you’re blushing.”

Adam huffed, realising that Finn was trying to tease him on purpose. An idea popped into his head as he asked, “Is that another thing you love about me?” 

Now it was Finn’s turn to blush, his face a deep red as he blinked in surprise, “H-How did you…!?”

Adam smirked and replied, “I heard every word.”

With that, Adam left a very confused Finn and walked out of the room. It took a moment for Finn to realise what Adam said but when he did, he ran after him, yelling from him to come back so he could get his revenge on him.


	4. Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shot rings out, Adam crumbles to the floor.
> 
> Finn sees red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGES:  
> Finn: 26  
> Adam: 24
> 
> Set a long time after all the previous chapters, except for the ending of chapter 2.

A gun was fired.

Adam fell to the floor.

Another gun was fired.

Becky fell to the floor.

It took Finn a moment to realise what had just happened. It wasn’t until he heard the attorney screaming that he realised he had shot and killed the detective after she shot…

“Adam!” 

Finn rushed to his friend’s side. There was already pool of blood forming underneath Adam. Finn felt his breath catch in his throat as he checked for a pulse…

There was one. A faint one but a pulse nonetheless.

“Adam! Adam, can you hear me?” Finn asked.

Adam weakly opened his eyes and looked up at Finn. Finn sighed, relieved, “I’m taking you to the hospital. Just don’t close your eyes, okay?” 

Adam looked like he was trying to say something but couldn’t get it out. Finn, as gently yet quickly as possible, picked up Adam and carried him out but not before stopping to set the basement, as well as Felicity and Becky, on fire. Finn carried Adam out, grinning as he heard Felicity’s screams from behind him. 

Finn rushed the injured Adam to the hospital and practically begged the nurses to save Adam. Fortunately, word had not leaked out that Adam was the Trapper and the nurses didn’t seem to recognise Finn. The nurses rushed Adam into emergency surgery to extract the bullet and give him a blood transfusion. 

After many hours of pacing around, the doctor came into the waiting room. A solemn look on his face as he asked, “Are you the friend of Mr. Hillary?” 

“Y-Yeah. Is he okay?” Finn asked.

“He is alive but he’s in a coma. These next twenty four hours will be crucial. Be prepared for the worst.” 

24 hours, huh?

24…

Finn realised at that moment that he hated the number 24.

Finn stayed by Adam’s side. The doctor allowed him to as long as he didn’t do anything to upset or shock Adam. There were about five different tubes coming out of Adam. Some giving him oxygen and some pumping blood into him. Finn stayed by Adam’s side all night and all through the next day, refusing to sleep in case Adam woke up. 

Eventually, Finn passed out from exhaustion. 

….

“-an...Jon….a...than….Jonathan…..Jonathan!”

Finn bolts up at the sound of someone calling his name and looks up to see Adam with his eyes open and glittering with concern. Realising that Adam was awake, Finn felt his heart beat for the first time in a day. “Adam!” Finn exclaims happily, tears of joy threatening to spill from his eyes.

Adam looks around in confusion as he asks, “What happened? Are we in a hospital?”

Finn chokes out a mix of a sob and laugh, glad that Adam is back to his murderously innocent self. “Are you crying? Did someone make you cry? Want me to take care of them for you?” Adam asks.

Finn just shakes his head, laughing more as he pulls Adam into a hug. “What happened to detective Marney and Miss Graves?” Adam asks, very confused.

“They’re dead. Those bitches are fucking dead, Adam. We did it!” Finn happily told his friend, pulling him closer.

Adam’s eyes didn’t light up with happiness like Finn expected them to. Instead, Adam frowns and says, “What about the police? Marney told them I was the Trapper, didn’t she? The police will find out we’re here sooner or later.” 

“Then I’ll kill them.” Finn says simply, “You nearly died, Adam. As if I’m going to let them lay a finger on you.” 

Adam felt his face flush, a small smile gracing his lips. Although he wouldn’t admit it, the fact that Finn was willing to kill so many people for him was touching to Adam. “Jonathan…” Adam pauses, trying to find the words he was looking for - careful to not sound too emotional.

Finn feels Adam’s hand slowly wrap around his. Finn looks down at their entwined hands, then back up at Adam. Adam’s eyes were practically glowing with happiness. 

“Thank you.”


	5. Scar Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has ever accepted Adam for who he is. No one has been able to look past his faults or problems. Except for Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGES:  
> Finn: 10  
> Adam: 8
> 
> Set not too long after chapters one and three.

Finn sat beside Adam, rubbing the smaller child’s back in an attempt to comfort him. Adam’s shoulders and arms shook as tears rolled down his face. “It’s alright, Adam, I...I’m sure it doesn’t look that bad.” Finn said, trying to sound reassuring.

“I-It won’t go away, Jonathan...The doctors said it would leave a scar.” Adam stated sadly, hand covering his eye.

“It’s probably a really tiny scar. I bet you can’t even see it.” Finn said, placing his hand on top of the one covering Adam’s eye, “Come on, let me see.” 

“No!” Adam snapped, pulling his face away from Finn.

“Adam…” Finn said with a frown.

“No! It looks terrible and you’re gonna laugh at me.” Adam exclaimed.

“Hey, would I laugh at you?” Finn asked gently, trying not to show his hurt that Adam would think that he would laugh at him.

Adam didn’t reply and looked down at his lap. Finn gently cupped Adam’s face and tilted it up so that their eyes locked. Adam bit his lip nervously, his eyes pleading. Finn’s eyes had nothing but love and reassurance. Slowly, Adam uncovered his eye, revealing a large scar on his eyelid. Adam expected Finn to pale or cringe at his scar but Finn’s expression remained the same, still filled with love and reassurance. “Don’t I look weird…?” Adam asked quietly, confusion evident in his voice.

“Of course you don’t. You could have five hundred scars and still look the same to me.” Finn replied, gently brushing a stray strand of hair from Adam’s face so he could take a better look at the scar. 

Leaning forward, Finn gently pressed a kiss to the scar and asked, “You’re beautiful, Adam. Got that?”

Adam blushed, not use to being complimented and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Finn’s lips on his eyes eyelid. As Finn continued to plant gentle kisses on Adam’s eyelid, Adam never felt happier. For once, someone actually cared about him - and it wasn’t because he was good in bed or because he was feisty. For once, someone actually loved him, despite all his faults and problems. Finn noticed a tear roll down Adam’s cheek. Assuming he hurt Adam, Finn frowned. Finn looked at Adam with eyes full of concern as he asked, “What’s wrong?” 

Adam wiped the tear away and shook his head, looking at Finn with a smile as he replied, “Nothing.”

And it was true.

For once, nothing was wrong in Adam’s life. 

No abusive father.

No incarcerated mother.

No being raped by Rominski.

No being bashed against metal poles by LeMay.

None of that.

Just Adam and Finn.

“Nothing at all.”


End file.
